District Four Love Story!
by PandaPanemPartyGirl
Summary: When a normal girl's love is hidden from the world will she be able to cope when she finds the reason she is hidden from the world is because her life is in danger? What is the cost for her love to protect her?


Finnick fan fiction

Only one more night I have to cry myself to sleep for another year. I hate being away from him especially when I know he is a ladies' man in the Capitol. He acted like that since he turned 16, I'm scared if I bring it up he will leave, Like every other damn guy who I have fallen for. I'm sick of not being able to show our love when the cameras are around. I'd love to greet him of the train tomorrow by running in to his warm familiar loving arms and placing a large kiss on his tender lips, but Instead I have to wait until tomorrow evening when he comes home. The whole district know about us but the rest of the country aren't allowed to know. If we are ever caught on camera together we have to act like friends, plain old boring friends. Every night he's away I cry myself to sleep, being in this house alone, sleeping alone, eating alone being alone. My friends try to cheer me up invite me to the beach as much as they can or just stay with me if it's possible but I always end up crying at night. I'm sick of being like this, I thought after winning I wouldn't cry like this again but no, It's now a routine that happens every year and maybe twice every other year. I roll over and close my red eyes and fall into an uneasy sleep. At least I don't have work in the morning.

I wake late from my uneasy sleep, still tired but rested at least, I glance at the clock on the small bedside table to see it is 12:30. Shit! I'm gunna be late. I rush up and into the bathroom for a quick shower and just as I get out there is a knock at the door. I rush to open it to see several of my friends. "Lynn! Brooke! Help I slept in." I exclaim at the two girls grabbing both their hands and pulling them to my room leaving the others behind. "Its fine we'll wait here." Doug calls behind us. "Thanks guys." I call back as I finally pull the girls into my room and shut the door. "Melody what's the problem?" Brooke asks me calmly sitting down on the side of my sea green bed. "Well I'm running late, I have nothing to wear and my hair is a mess." I explain frantically pacing around my room. "That's why we are here." Lynn smiles as she walks over to my old wardrobe and opens it. "Right you sit down and I'll start on your hair while Lynn goes through your clothes with her." Brooke smiles as she stands up and walks me over to my simply dressing table. As I sit down I take in my crazed appearance, My slightly rounded face with My usual warm hazel eyes wide with panic, My straight small button nose just above my round curved lips, surrounded by my currently wet messy brown shoulder length hair. As Brooke starts to towel dry my hair Lynn goes through my wardrobe to find me a perfect outfit. After about ten minutes my golden brown hair has been tamed so it falls elegantly around my face and I'm dressed in a aqua coloured summer dress with white sandals. My dress highlights my curves perfectly and it is just the right length. "Thank you guys." I smile as I turn away from the mirror to hug my best friends. "You're Welcome." Lynn smiles. "It's what best friends are for." Brooke finishes. There is a small knock at the door as we break apart. "Come in." I call happily towards the door as I walk over to my bedside table and grab a small handmade bracelet and tie it to my wrist. The door opens to reveal a dark haired boy. "Hey girls we will have to leave soon." He smiles. "Ok Morgan, We're ready." I smile walking over to him and out of the room.

Lynn, Brooke, Morgan, Doug and I make our way to the train stations. As we walk together I look at my best friends. Lynn Is tall and thin with orangey brown eyes and a ginger bob. Today she is wearing dark trousers with a sea green cami top, with her favourite dark green converse. I then turn my attention to the proper couple of the group, Brooke and Douglas (Doug). Brooke is a Beautiful blonde bombshell with deep blue eyes. She's curvy so she'd look beautiful in a paper bag but today she is wearing a pale orange dress with matching shoes, her long hair is in a loose bun with an orange flower in her hair. Brooke is always on Doug's arm, They are childhood sweethearts they are perfect together. Doug has dark brown hair with is always spiked up and piercing blue eyes, he's the type of person who can tell there is something wrong. He is dressed in a Red polo shirt and black trouser. I then turn to Morgan I'm surprised it's not awkward between us, I know he still has feelings for me even thou we broke up years ago, but we are friends and he's happy for me and we are still close. He has short brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes and today he is wearing a green polo shirt. We get to the train station with time to spare we push our way to the front barrier. Within a few minutes of getting to the front the large Capitol train pulls into the station. Everyone within the station becomes silent waiting for the doors to open, And as soon as they do everyone starts to cheer. The Victor of this year's hunger games: Will is standing proud waving to the whole crowd but I didn't walk here to his him I came to see his mentor, who is waving happily to the crowd and oh my, he looks like a god! Tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze-coloured hair with sea green eyes. He's eyes are searching the large crowd behind me, and without thinking, I call his name, "Finnick!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I worry he wouldn't hear me but just as I finish his name his eyes find mine, I smile at him and give him a little wave which makes him chuckle and he winks at me. Its takes all my will power from hopping over this barrier and running to him. We watch as Will and my Finnick step down from the train and make their way outside. After a few minutes the people around us start to leave and as we did on the way in, We all push our way outside as fast as we can. Luckily the town square is just outside the train station, so we don't have to go far for the party and it's just by the beach as well. The camera's will be around all day until the end of the party but hopefully they will focus more on Will than Finnick. We all walk out and the party has already started. Local musicians are playing music and there is a large feast.

Finnick and Will have made their way to the top if the stairs of the justice building the Mayor is welcoming them happily, pulling Finnick into a hug. The mayor then turns to the crowd and makes a short speech about our new victor, Will Carr who won the 73rd hunger games. I carry on making my way towards Finnick with Lynn, Morgan, Brooke and Doug following happily. People move over or out of my way as they know where I'm trying to go. Many feel bad for the situation that I'm in, being hidden from the rest of the world outside of district four. The speech is over and the party can officially begin. Finnick, Will and the Mayor make their way down the steps and are handed drinks. I reach the front of the crowd just as Finnick turns around to face the crowd. He smiles happily at me taking in my appearance as I take in his. He slowly walks over to me, bends down slightly and whispers " Meet me in the old beach hut in ten minutes." sweetly. I nod as he turns around and walks away. The smile on my face gets bigger and genuine. I turn around to my friends and they see the huge smile on my face. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Morgan smiles pushing me the direction of the hut softly. " Ok." I grin, hugging them all and planting a soft kiss on Morgan's cheek. I slowly make my way towards the old beach hut, taking food off the severs who offer me things. As I walk I take notice of where my Finnick is. As I find him in the crowd again I see him by one of the female servers and her face is bright red blushing from something that he has said, He is leaning down and whispering in her ear while playing with a stand of her platinum blonde hair. My jaw drops from shock as the anger raises up in me. Finnick then looks straight at me seeing that I'm angry and upset. I turn round and storm off towards the old beach hut.


End file.
